


It happens slowly

by Trashness



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Complete, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, just kiss dammit, rinrei - Freeform, what are all these feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashness/pseuds/Trashness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Rei's relationship is strange. They seem to be antagonists, turned allies, turned friends, turned...???? When did they start understanding each other so well? And why do they miss each other when the other's not there?</p>
<p>Godammit those private swimming lessons ruined everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happens slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Ho shit it's my first fic.
> 
> I've been on a pretty severe Rinrei kick lately and noticed a severe lack of it on here. So here you go. I hope this fulfils the need of someone else going on a Rinrei binge.

It starts small. Very small.

 

They aren’t even friends at first, but there is a strange sense of respect and understanding between them. When Rin calls Rei late that night before regionals, it isn’t to start another fight. Rin has had far too many of those already. Instead he is spurred on by this notion that he has to prove himself to Rei. _Rei._ Of all people. The glasses wearing younger kid that couldn’t swim on any of the Iwatobi club member’s level, let alone his own.

    But Rei was the one to confront Rin at his school. The one Rin had thrown into a fence and screamed at, and Rei hadn’t even flinched. No Rei definitely couldn’t swim, but he had guts and tenacity, and for that Rin found himself caring about Rei’s opinion.

 

But then the relay happened.

 

Rin already knew Rei was a good friend. That much was obvious from when Rei had confronted him. Rei was determined, persistent and ambitious, but now selfless? Rin had been so caught up in swimming the relay. SO caught up in finally getting his friends back and, if he’s honest with himself, crying (so much ugly crying) that he didn’t fully appreciate who had made this all possible. His life came rushing back to him. He wasn’t aimlessly floating through it anymore, seemingly angry at nothing and everything at the same time. He wasn’t desperately alone anymore. A million goals were now possible, but it wasn’t until someone asked to grab a team photo, and Nagisa pulled Rei into the frame, that Rin realized who had really given everything back to him. Sure his rivalry with Haru had gotten him back into the pool again, but that hadn’t gotten him very far. After all, just moments before he was collapsed at the side of the pool after a devastating freestyle race. Shit. He really owed that Rei kid now. Rin still doesn’t know much about him, but for once he’s incredibly glad that the Iwatobi team replaced him with Rei… even if he couldn’t swim for shit.

 

The season ends. Third years graduate and new students join the Samezuka team. Iwatobi and Samezuka manage to keep up their friendly alliance, and Iwatobi is frequently invited to Samezuka to participate in joint practices. Gradually Rin and Rei start to learn more about each other. Rin discovers that Rei is an absolute dork. He laughs too hard at his own jokes and analyzes situations and techniques to the point of self sabotage. He is also an incredibly hard worker. Sure Rei’s stroke still couldn’t match his own or Sousuke’s, but he was undoubtedly getting better. Rin finds himself talking to Rei a lot about swimming and different styles and training regimes. Yeah ok, Rei couldn’t apply the knowledge, but man he was smart. If there was a written exam for swim club this kid would ace it hands down. Rei also didn’t feel younger to Rin, probably because he was so articulate and knowledgeable. Rin would wonder what the third years would go on to do the next year, and would automatically lump Rei in with himself and the others. That is until he’d see Nagisa sprint up to Rei and jump up onto his back and get twirled around giggling. Then he would remember.

     

Rei doesn’t really start noticing Rin until the two swimming teams have been socializing regularly, and they set up a casual race at the Iwatobi swim club’s grand re-opening. Rin is a vastly different person now, and that’s been evident for some time, but it’s always interesting to watch him interact with people outside of their group. Rei notices the softness in Rin’s disposition now. How comfortable he looks, especially when standing and quietly conversing with Sousuke. Rei admires how easily Rin has taken on the position of captain, talking to his underclassmen with an air of authority. Rei even let’s himself giggle when he catches sight of Rin dragging some red haired kid through the halls in a headlock. Rin locks eyes with Rei and gives him a smirk and a one handed salute with his free hand. When had they become so friendly? When had this become so easy?

 

_Easy._ That is until Rei realizes that he will be swimming against Rin in the relay. No he had not thought of this possibility at all. He was supposed to swim against Sousuke. Someone he didn’t really know or care about. He had nothing at stake swimming against Sousuke, but Rin…. RIn was different. Shit he had butterflies in his stomach. He’d laugh at the irony if he didn’t feel so nervous. He’d probably vomit, but vomiting is definitely not beautiful so Rei just bites back the nerves and tries to look confident.

     “Looks like I’ll be swimming against you this time, Rei”. Rin steps up to the block as Momo and Makoto launch off and start the relay. Rei just tries not to shake too violently. Rin looks over the pool and notices that Makoto has a decent lead.  Rin let’s out a breathy laugh and turns predatorily towards Rei.

“You better watch your back. You don’t want to get bitten.”.

Rei almost chokes on his tongue.

 

But then…. _Theeeennn_ the private lessons start and everything goes horribly, brutally, stomach churningly downhill. Well… not really, but that’s how it feels at first.

    Rei, feeling useless and desperate, knows that he won’t be able to swim the other strokes without help. The feeling that he’s a burden on his team begins to bite again at his insides and consume all of his thoughts. He’s used to these  thoughts resurfacing every once in a while, but he can usually push them back after a particularly good relay exchange practice or getting a better time. But even those are starting to lose their effectiveness. Rei hasn’t felt this bad about himself since that week before he figured out he could swim butterfly. It’s late and he’s emotionally exhausted. With no pride left he reaches out for his phone and types out a text.

 

**To Rin-san: Hey**

He receives a reply almost immediately

 

**To Rei: Hey, you ok?**

**To Rin-san: Yeah yeah. I just wanted to ask you something.**

**To Rei: English homework? Typical of you to be studying this late.**

**To Rin-san: No. And I don’t need help with my English thank you.**

**To: Rin-san: I wanted to ask for a favour.**

**To Rei: Yeah? What do you need? Also yeah… yeah you really do need help with your English.**

**To Rin-san: You can’t laugh at me.**

**To Rei: I won’t laugh. If it was earlier in the day then I might. But at this time of night I know you’ve probably been worrying about it for hours and it’s serious.**

Damn. When did Rin get so astute?

 

**To Rin-san: Can you teach me how to swim?**

**To Rei: …?**

**To Rin-san: Like things that aren’t butterfly?**

**To Rei: What brought this on?**

**To Rin-san: I don’t know. Like just… It’s pathetic right? And Haru and Makoto senpai are gonna graduate next year and I can’t expect them to leave something they’ve worked so hard for in my hands as I am now.**

**To Rei: You’re not pathetic. And Haru and Makoto will be proud to leave the club to you and Nagisa.**

**To Rei: Also shit, I keep forgetting you’re a second year.**

**To Rei: But yeah I can try to show you something? I don’t know if I’ll be any good as an instructor. Like I assumed Makoto would be the best at something like this.  But I can try? Are you alright to train it to Samezuka after training tomorrow?**

**To Rin-san: That would really be great. Thank you Rin-san.**

And that’s how Rei ends up in the Samezuka pool alone with Rin after hours. He shows Rin how he tries to do all the strokes, and how he fails miserably at each one. He’s leaning on the side of the pool spluttering and coughing after his last attempt when Rin glides over to him effortlessly. Rin moves differently to Haru in the water, but Rei can’t deny that it’s still beautiful.

    “I see we’ve got some work ahead of us” Rin chuckles.

“You still want to try?” Rei seems surprised.

“Yeah of course. I don’t give up easily, and I know you sure as hell don’t.” Rin touches Rei’s shoulder and turns him around so they’re facing each other. “You and me? We’re underdogs. We can do this.” Rin smirks at Rei and punches him lightly in the shower. Rei stares at the water for a moment before picking up his head and beaming back at him. Rin had a plan of attack didn’t he? Surely he did, but every thought in his head vacates at the sight of Rei smiling so hopefully at him.

   “Alright!” Rin coughs. “Let’s get going. I figured we’d start with freestyle, because it’s the most like butterfly. And seeing as how floating is a major issue with you, I think the more speed and momentum you have, the less likely you’ll be to sink.”

 

Rin shows Rei everything he knows. He pulls him through the water and watches him kick and how his arms move up and over his head before meeting Rin’s hands again. He shows Rei how to turn his head and hold his hips in the water. It’s a struggle, but Rei is receptive to all of the instruction. Rei is actually taken aback by how in depth Rin is going with all this. He half expected him to just give him a kickboard and tell him to do laps, but Rin actually has a surprising amount of different teaching methods up his sleeve.

   “How’d you get so good at this?”Rei asks when he resurfaces after an attempt with Rin holding him afloat.

“What do you mean?” Rin steps back and a blush creeps over his cheeks.

“Why do you know so much about teaching? No one else has helped me this much.”

“I uh…” Rin scratches the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t want to let Rei know just how nervous he was about teaching him. How much he didn’t want to mess things up.

“I may have done some research on teaching last night and this morning.” Rin mumbles.

“Seriously?” That same earnest and open expression. Rin was definitely not ok with it.

“Well yeah?”

“What’d you look at? I’ve looked at all the most popular academic journals and…”

“Just put your goddamn face in the water, Rei.”

 

It’s during their second practice that Rei finally manages to complete several freestyle strokes on his own without drowning.

    “Rin-san? Was that…?” Rei asks over his shoulder, but doesn’t get the chance to finish.

“WAAAAAHHH!” Rin makes his way over to Rei quickly and grabs him by the shoulders.

“You did it Rei!” Rin is laughing and he feels far to light and giddy. He keeps shaking Rei by the shoulders.

“I did?” Rei breathes.

“YOU DID IT!”

“I did it?!” Rei is smiling now and looks like he’s about to cry. His eyes flick from looking at the water he’s just miraculously swum through up to Rin’s sparkling ones. When their gazes lock Rin aggressively wraps Rei up into a hug. It’s far too tight and Rei can barely breathe, but they’re both laughing and swaying back and forth. Rei picks his feet off the bottom of the pool and let’s Rin support him while he’s spun around. Everything is far too warm and bright and they’ve been clinging to each other for far longer than is acceptable.

        

They’re not laughing anymore. Rin can’t seem to let go. Neither can Rei. And suddenly this isn’t fun. This is terrifying. Their previously light stomachs sink like lead and their warm hands on each other become cold and sweaty. It’s been too long, far too long, and each of them knows it. Rei can feel his rapid breath bouncing off of Rin’s neck and back onto his own face. Rin preys Rei doesn’t pay too much attention to how his heart slams against his chest so hard it results in vibrations in the younger boys body.

    Finally, Rin lets his hand fall from the damp nape of Rei’s neck and they unfurl slowly from one another delicately, like a flower blooming. Rin’s hand drifts down Rei’s arm and he can’t bear to make eye contact with him.

“You’ve done really well. That’s probably a good stopping point for tonight, yeah?”

      Their next few lessons don’t quite reach that level of awkward again, but something has changed between them. Rin feels himself being more cautious of how and where he touches Rei, and likewise, Rei’s skin always tingles when Rin’s hand leaves him. They find it difficult to make eye contact, but neither of them dares to acknowledge why that is. They continue to make good progress and eventually Rei manages to get all the strokes down. Rin still feels that overwhelmingly giddy feeling every time Rei manages to get something right, but now he just claps him on the shoulder or ruffles his hair.

   

    On their second to last night together, after they’ve showered, changed and are getting ready to lock up for the night, Rei grabs Rin by the arm.

“Ah Rin-san?”

Rin stops and turns around. The cool night air whips through his damp hair, but he’s not sure that’s why a shiver goes down his spine.

“Yeah?”

“I uh… I just wanted to uh…” Rei starts rummaging around in his backpack. He pulls out a small metal canister and hands it over to Rin.

“I wanted to get you something for everything you’ve done for me. I know this takes a lot of time out of your day, but it really means a lot to me.” Rei shuffles awkwardly from foot to foot. Rin opens the lid of the canister and peaks inside at the cookies. Butterfly cookies. Rin laughs and closes the canister.

“Rei did you make these?” Rin’s still laughing, partially because _of course_ they’d be butterflies, but also because he can’t believe Rei would do something like this for him.

“Well….yeah…I didn’t think you’d like anything at the bakery I visited. And and this way I could calculate exactly how much protein and fat they would need…”

Rin claps Rei on the shoulder before he can work himself up anymore.

“You really didn’t have to do this, Rei.” Rin tries to meet Rei’s eyes, but he is stubbornly looking at the ground.

“I know, but I realize that these lessons must really tire you out and…”

“Rei.” The way Rin says his name makes Rei look up. His shoulder underneath Rin’s touch starts to tingle like it always does.

“You have done more for me than anyone else has.” And Rin means it. His brows are furrowed with determination, like he’s trying to make Rei understand through sheer force of will. But he still looks kind. And his touch is soothing. And his voice sounds gentle falling from his soft mouth.

Holy shit Rei wants to kiss him.

 

Rei finishes his lessons with Rin successfully. He manages to swim all the strokes and shows them to his Iwatobi friends the next day. He doesn’t feel like a burden anymore. He’s not a mere replacement anymore and he can’t help the rush of emotions that pours out of him when he realizes that all of his hard work has paid off.

 

But Rei’s nights are now strangely quiet and aimless. Slipping into his old routine feels unsatisfying.

 

Rin finds himself going on jogs late at night now.

 

They don’t see each other until prefecturals. Rin feels a little guilty that as well as his own team, he also keeps tabs on how Iwatobi is doing. He’s impressed with all of their times and smiles every time it’s announced that another one of his friends will be making it to regionals. Then it’s Rei’s turn. Rei, who a year ago couldn’t even swim. Who Rei had judged so harshly the first time he had ever watched him swim with rest of the Iwatobi team. But now they are friends and Rin lets himself drift a bit to the edge of his seat to watch the race. There are no Samezuka swimmers in this particular heat, so Rin relaxes and let’s himself yell out Rei’s name with the rest of the crowd.

     Rin is astounded by what he sees. Rei wins. HE WINS. He actually does it! He even makes it to the next round! Rin realizes that he is shaking, and his fingernails are starting to puncture the skin of his palms. His throat hurts from yelling, but he just can’t believe it. Nagisa moving on was a pleasant surprise, and it was nice to see Makoto getting some acknowledgement for what a strong swimmer he is, but _Rei?_ All he can think is how much this must mean to him. To the boy who called himself pathetic and always compared himself to others.

      Rin watches Rei climb out of the pool and start to head towards the lockers. Rin jumps out of his seat before he realizes where he’s going.

“Rin? What are you…?” He hears Sousuke call out behind him.

“Just gonna go to the bathroom.” Rin hurdles over the seats in his way.

 

When Rin bolts into the locker room he uses the wet floor to slide over to where Rei is busy slipping his shirt back on. Rin allows himself the guilty pleasure of careening into Rei and wrapping him up in his arms. He spins him around and Rei’s feet come off of the floor. Rei begins to panic because he hasn’t seen Rin slide into the room. The ceiling is spinning and he’s about to knee whoever has him in the stomach, when he sees the familiar Samezuka jacket and strands of crimson hair. He relaxes into Rin and lets himself be spun around, laughing until Rin places him back on the ground softly.

“You did it!” Rin is elated and breathless. Rei is still in disbelief himself, but he manages to cross his arms over his chest and feign a confident smile.

“But of course.” He goes to adjust his glasses, before realizing he isn’t wearing any.

“Of course, of course.” Rin laughs. His hand still rests on Rei’s waist and Rei remains perfectly still so he doesn’t scare it off.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Rei shakes his head.

“Pffft, what? I didn’t help you at all with butterfly. That was all you.”

“But you showed me different ways of learning and helped me hold myself better and you rebuilt my confidence a lot!” Rei is speaking too quickly and starting to go off on one of his rants. Rin just smiles at him. He missed Rei’s passionate chatter. When Rei looks like he’s gotten everything he needs out of his system, Rin pulls his hand of off Rei’s waist and holds his arm. He takes a step closer and looks at Rei from underneath his long bangs.

“I’m really proud of you, Rei.”

     Rei releases a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and composes himself. He goes to adjust his glasses for the second time, before again remembering he’s not wearing them. Rin chuckles and reaches behind him to grab the red frames from the locker.

“Here.” Rin reluctantly places the glasses back on Rei’s face. He quite likes Rei without his glasses. His face looks fresher and is easier to read, but the red frames are unmistakably… well Rei. So Rin perches them on his face and his hands come to rest on either side of Rei’s neck.

“Thanks.” Rei mumbles, but he’s looking at Rin’s mouth now and finding it impossible to ignore the way Rin’s thumb idly strokes at his jaw. Rei leans into the touch and regrets having his glasses on because he can see Rin’s face far too clearly now. The pretty way his hair frames his face and how his eyes travel up and down Rei before staring intently at his mouth. Rei knows he’s just gotten out of the shower and is still damp, but he feels incredibly warm. The space between his and Rin’s chests is decreasing, but the remaining space sparks with electricity. It would be easy. For either of them. Rin’s neck is aching to just lean down. Rei’s jaw tingles with a need to just lift his face up.

     Rin lets one of his hands slide around to the back of Rei’s neck so he can better support him. He’s gonna do it. He swears he is. Rei’s head rests back on his hand and his face lifts up a bit. That’s good right? That means he might actually want this right? Want me?

 

“Reeeeeeiiiii-chan!”

Rei’s vision rattles with the force of smacking his head into the locker behind him. In front of him, Rin has leapt back a startling five metres somehow.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa hops up to Rei and pulls him into a friendly hug. “You’ve been in here for a while. We were getting worried. You did so well in your race we thought you’d collapsed or something!” Nagisa pauses as he takes in Rei’s appearance.

“Actually, are you ok? You look really flushed and you’re breathing pretty hard. Do you have a fever? Are you going to be alright for the relay tomorrow?”

“C…Course he is!” Rin manages to come back to life and tries to help pry nagisa off of Rei.

“I’m sure it’s just the adrenaline still coursing through him”.

“Y…yeah.” Rei nods. “Tomorrow I shall show you an even more beautiful butterfly than you saw today”. Rei gracefully flicks his hair out of his eyes and flashes one of his brief arrogant smiles.

“Alright! That’s my Rei-chan!” Nagisa loops an arm over Rei’s shoulders and turns to race Rin. “Tomorrow, you guys are going down, Rin-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah. Well you just wait. You haven’t even seen Sousuke’s butterfly. So I’d be careful about getting too arrogant just yet.” Rin shows off his sharp teeth and saunters out of the locker room. He leaves Rei behind.

 

“You look pissed” Sousuke murmurs on the bus ride back to Samezuka. “What’s the matter? You didn’t get to properly congratulate Ryugazaki after his race?”.

Sousuke’s words are dripping with subtext. Rin makes sure to lean extra hard into him around the next corner so that he flies off the seat.

 

Rin doesn’t get the chance to properly congratulate Rei, and with the whole catastrophe with Haru, and training for regionals and then nationals, and then dealing with scouts as well as even going to Australia, Rin never gets to properly congratulate Rei. Rin lays next to Haru in their hotel room in Australia and hates how his mind keeps drifting to what Rei’s doing, and what it would be like to sleep next to Rei. He’s selfish and stupid. This trip is for Haru and helping Haru sort out what he wants to do. He can’t think of Rei now. It’s not fair.

      Next to him, Haru let’s out a deep sigh.

“You ok?” Rin mumbles into his pillow. Haru hums back.

“I miss Makoto.” Haru’s low voice cuts through the quiet. Rin hums back. He’s not particularly surprised that Haru would be thinking about Makoto now.

“Do you miss Rei?” Haru asks.

“Go to sleep, Haru.”

 

They return from Australia. Haru manages to sort himself out and they compete at Nationals. The swimming season comes to an end, as well as the school year and the third years are undergoing preparation for graduation. They sit entrance exams and Haru and Rin contact scouts and weigh up their options for different schools. The Samezuka swim team plans a big send off for their third years, but also invite the Iwatobi kids to come along. Rin puts as more effort into the event than he probably should, because he wants the Iwatobi boys to have a proper send off too. Their last chance swimming together should be memorable. Sure the paper shark masks that Sousuke, Momo and Nitori wear are kind of cheesy, but Rin’s kind of cheesy… and the cherry blossom filled pool more than makes up for it.

       The afternoon is sunny, beautiful and euphoric. Rin watches Haru carve easily through the pool, and the pink blossums slide over and around his body like he’s some kind of mythical creature. Makoto laughs loudly at whatever antics Momo and Nitori are up to, while Nagisa sits on Rei’s shoulders and tries to push Sousuke under the water. Sousuke laughs, picks Nagisa up and throws him like he’s nothing. Nagisa yells and splutters and Rei’s laugh can be heard ringing through the aquatic centre. Rin watches them and isn’t sure whether he should laugh or cry. He’s happy. He’s so happy, but all he can focus on is that this is the last time. Sure he’ll see these people during holidays when he comes back to visit his family, but it won’t ever be like this again.

 

 Rei watches Rin lean on the side of the pool with that sad smile on his face. Rei dives under the water, swims over to him and intentionally splashes Rin when he resurfaces. Rin laughs for a second before he becomes reserved again.

“You ok?” Rei asks.

“Yeah.” Rin breathes. Rei arches an eyebrow at him and Rin knows he won’t let this drop.

“Just can’t believe this is the last time.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Rei beams. “I mean, you’ll probably see Haruka-senpai at competitions, and Makoto-senpai will likely follow him to a lot of those.” Rei’s explanation sounds robotic and overly thought out. Rin slumps down into the water so that his shoulders are covered.

“Haru and Makoto aren’t who I’m talking about, Rei.” Rin’s words cause waves to form on the surface of the water. Rei nods. When he speaks again his voice is soft.

“Well I mean, you’ll have to come visit your family right? And go to Gou’s graduation? Nagisa, Nitori, Momo and I will all still be here. And Sousuke will be close by too.”

Rin nods, then slips under the surface of the water for a moment. When he reemerges he lets out a loud breath and slicks his long hair off of his face. Rei watches the water cascade down his face, along his collarbones and forearms, down his chest and then meeting back up again with the water that laps at his waist. Rin notices. He finally notices how Rei’s eyes rak over him. He places his arm next to on the side of the pool next to Rei and pulls himself closer to him.

“Rei…”

“When do you leave for Australia?” Rei jumps backwards and asks the question loudly. Any intimacy between them has been shattered.

_When are you leaving for Australia._ So all that talk about visiting during holidays was bullshit. Rei knows this is it. That Rin’s leaving. That nothing can happen. Sweet logical Rei, who knows he shouldn’t get involved in something that would only be temporary. It’s smart. It’s the best thing to do. Rin would applaud him on it if it didn’t hurt so damn much.

“In two months.” Rin slides back to give Rei his space.

“Pretty short.”

“Yeah.”

 

Rin’s send off at the airport is agonizing. His mother is there and is sad, but this is the second time she’s let her son go. She’s teary, but happy, and repeating how proud she is over and over. Sousuke and Rin fist bump and clap each other on the shoulders.

“Are you actually going to reply to my letters this time?” Sousuke smirks.

“God yes! Stop making me feel bad!” Rin groans.

“You’re going to have a great time Rin-chan! We’ll do group skypes a lot yeah? And you’ll bring back souvenirs for all of us when you visist?” Nagisa bounces around him. Gou manages to placate Nagisa and gives her brother a final kiss on the cheek. Nitori promises to look after the club and Momo promises to not let his brother hit on Gou while Rin’s away.

“Seijuro isn’t the one I’m worried about.” Rin grumbles.

Makoto hugs Rin and promises to take the train down from Tokyo whenever he’s in town. Haru stares at Rin blankly, but a small smile slips through his exterior.

“I’ll see you.” He says.

Rin nods back at him. “Of course.”

    Rin’s just about to pick up his carry on and move to the line to start boarding when Sousuke calls out.

“Ryugazaki, aren’t you going to say anything?”

Goddamit Sousuke. Rei had been silent the whole time, his eyes downcast at the floor, but Rin didn’t want to make it worse than it already was. Now Rei looks terrified and Rin just wanted to kiss him and whisper promises to him he knows he can’t keep.

“R…Rin-san, I…” Rei starts. Haru’s deadpan expression never changes as he pushes Rei towards Rin.

“Just hug him.” He says.

It’s Rin who caves first. He hugs Rei and buries his face in the crook of his neck. There’s no macho back pats like when he hugs Sousuke, or any pinching and squirming like when he hugs Gou. Rei holds the back of Rin’s head and his breath comes out shaky.

“I’m really going to miss you.”

“You’re going to be an amazing captain.” Rin whispers into Rei’s neck and then they part. Rin’s torso feels cold and it doesn’t stop feeling that way when he boards his plane. He’s sitting in his seat, with his backpack tucked under the seat in front of him when he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He’s about to switch it to airplane mode when it starts to vibrate.

**To Oni-chan: What the hell was that??!**

But Rei was right. The skype calls and the visits over holidays are never enough. Rin hates the skype calls most. It’s always his sister, Nagisa and Rei sitting together talking to him. Rin hates it because he always feels like Rei doen’t fit in with Gou and Nagisa. He feels older, like he should be exploring the world already. He shouldn’t be there. _He should be with me_ Rin starts to think, but swallows it down before he can upset himself more. Graduation is coming up soon and they all start to talk to him about what they want to do. Nagisa is still kind of flakey and undecided, but he thinks he’s going to try and get a certificate in tourism… or maybe zoology. He still hasn’t quite decided. Gou wants to study literature and is thinking about enrolling in the same school that Sousuke has gotten into, so that she’ll have at least someone she knows. With Rei’s grades he can get a scholarship into any science degree in the country. He’s leaning most towards chemical engineering or something similar. Engineering… nothing sports related. Nothing that would require him to keep in contact with Rin. Rin is too easy to drop now, and he closes his laptop before the reality that Rei is moving even further away begins to settle in.

 

Rei does go on to study chemical engineering at a school in Tokyo. He still skypes Rin, by himself or on the rare occasions he meets up with Haru and Makoto. Rin thinks he likes these skype sessions even less. At least before Rei was at Iwatobi, but now? Now he was out in the world meeting other people, being given more opportunities to go even further away. Rin hates it.

 

It’s during the mid semester break now. Rin would usually go back home, but he has a competition coming up and has been prohibited from leaving until the competition is over. It’s summer holidays in Japan, and Rin expects all of his friends have met up in Iwatobi somewhere. They’re probably at the swim club hanging out. Makoto’s likely volunteering to work there over the busy season and make some extra cash. Maybe Rei is too? Rei would be good with kids, especially those who would be awful at swimming or hate it like he once did.

    Rin finds himself doing this often. Wondering about what Rei’s doing. Is he up late in his dorm room working on a practical write up? Or tucked away on some lab with an incompetent partner who can’t even solve the right equations? Rin would be a great partner. He isn’t as gifted as Rei, but he is smart and always did his homework. Rin is lying on his bed, arms folded underneath his head, fantasizing about this when there is a knock on his door. He assumes it’s just his roommate who has forgotten his key again, or someone from down the hall who’s inviting him to a party. Rin shudders at the thought. It didn’t matter how long he lived here, Australians always drank too much and a fun evening often turned into a bad, weird time way too quickly.

 

But it’s not some kid from down the hall at his door. It’s not even his roommate. It’s Rei. Sweaty, disheveled looking Rei. There’s a backpack over one of his arms and a stained jacket tied around his waist. His hair is flattened on one side and Rin can see food crumbs on his shirt.

 

“Holy shit, what are you doing here?” Rin breathes out in English. Rei blinks at him.

“I…I don’t…”

“Sorry, force of habit.” Rin slips back into Japanese easily. “What are you doing here?

“My uh… My university has an exchange program. I’m going to be studying in Sydney for a while?”

“What’s a while?” Rin’s eyes are wide. He can’t believe that Rei is standing at his door. He looks tired and dirty, but it’s still Rei. _Here_. At his door. This is usually where Rei flings off his pants and Rin wakes up in his bed feeling sweaty and guilty, but this is actually happening.

“A year. More if I really like it. The graduate program here is pretty good too, so I could even stay and…”

“Did you just get off the plane?”

Rei flushes.

“Yeah, uh sorry. I must look awful.” Rei brushes his hand through his hair, trying to fluff it up on the sides. “Not beautiful at all.” He laughs at himself.

“I just … really couldn’t wait to see you.” Rei beams and it’s the single greatest thing Rin has ever seen. Way better than the pool wall at the end of a race. Even better than seeing his name lit up with a number one next to it. Rin just stares at Rei with his mouth and eyes wide.

     There’s a thundering creeping into Rei’s ears. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Rin doesn’t want him there after all? It’s pretty presumptuous and almost rude to just show up on a friend’s doorstep with no warning, right? Rei starts to shift his weight nervously and opens his mouth to tell Rin where he’ll be staying if he wants to meet up. But the words don’t get a chance to come out.

   

Rin is on top of him. He catches Rei off guard when he crashes his mouth into Rei’s still open one, and Rin’s strong arms are practically crushing Rei’s body into his own. Rei reacts almost immediately, melting against Rin and fisting his hands into the long hair at the base of Rin’s neck. Rei pushes against Rin so that they back into his apartment and Rei closes the door behind them. As soon as the door is closed, Rin slams Rei into the back of it. Rei feels Rin’s teeth scrape against his lips but he doesn’t think of pulling away for even a second. It’s aggressive and impulsive, and Rei knows he’ll have bruises later, but it’s exactly what he always thought kissing Rin would feel like. It’s perfect.

    Rei shucks off his backpack so he can be pressed harder into the back of the door and he picks up his legs to wrap around Rin’s waist. Rin groans at the feeling and pushes Rei harder against the door to keep him off the ground. His mouth starts to move away from Rei’s to track down Rei’s neck and Rin grazes his teeth against Rei’s collarbone. He’s about to leave an impressive mark on said collarbone when he suddenly pulls away. He’s breathing hard and his pupils are dilated as he stares at Rei’s abused mouth.

“You’re staying. Right?” He pants against Rei’s neck. Rei wraps his hands around Rin’s neck and tilts his face up so that their foreheads touch.

“Yeah.” Rei leans down and kisses Rin agonizingly slowly. Rin feels Rei’s tongue travel deeply into his mouth and he struggles not to let his legs shake and lose his grip on Rei’s body.

“I’m staying.” Rei whispers against Rin’s mouth.

“Thank god.” And they both laugh.

 

Several months later, Rin is at Rei’s apartment just after a long training session. He stumbles into the apartment, barely waving at his boyfriend, before retreating to the shower and collapsing onto the floor of it. He comes out 20 minutes later feeling almost like a human again. He wraps a towel around his waist and shuffles out to the living room. His damp feet leave tracks in the light coloured carpet.

     Rei is sitting on the couch with his laptop perched on his legs. He has his headphones on, so Rin can’t tell what he’s watching, but his glasses are off and Rin appreciates that far too much. He sidles up to the back of the couch and wraps his arms around Rei. He starts to attack Rei’s jawline and neck, but pauses when he feels Rei stiffen against him.

“What’s wrong?” Rin purrs against against him.

“Uhhh…”

“Hey Rei-chan!” Rin hears the tinny but unmistakable voice of Nagisa echoing in Rei’s headphones. He turns his head slowly to look at Rei’s monitor. Skype is open, and sitting all together in a room to talk to Rei are Nagisa, Haru, Makoto and Gou. Rin freezes and isn’t sure what to do. Should he pull his arms away? Should he put pants on?! Nagisa looks way too happy about everything. Gou looks positively scandalized, while Makoto and Haru look at him with sympathetic smiles.

“So Rei-chan…” Nagisa giggles. “When you said that you see a lot of Rin-chan, you really meant…”

“MY CONNECTION’S BREAKING GOODBYE!” Rei slams his laptop shut. His whole face is red when he turns to glare at Rin. Rin shrugs his shoulders and tries to look innocent.

“I…I didn’t know” He squeaks. Rei groans and slumps forward.

“Aw c’mon it’s not that bad. They were gonna find out eventually.” Rin rub’s Rei’s back in rhythmic motions.

“Yes it is. Nagisa’s going to be awful.”

“Aw c’mon, you’re overreacting.”

Rei is quiet for some time. Then his head slowly turns to smirk at Rin.

“You know Gou’s going to tell Sousuke.”

Rin gasps and collapses on the floor.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Against his cries Rei can barely make out the sound of Rin’s mobile phone going off with Sousuke’s ringtone.


End file.
